Campo de Flores
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Recordó que le había preguntado aquella tarde, aprovechando su buen humor, sobre si conocía algún lugar que le hiciera sentir en casa. Al principio, Lance pareció reacio a hacerlo, pero luego de una discusión en la que solo participó él, con un tono lleno de fastidio, le masculló un "vamos" para que subiera a su Dragonite. [Viñeta][GrantedShipping].


_APOSH  
Llego yo con un Granted rarito..._

_Que ni siquiera parece Granted..._

_***hace circulitos en el suelo*.**_

_¡No sé qué me pasó! _

_Creo que no quería que Lance se tirara a Yellow~_

_u.u_

_TODAVIA òwó_

_pero igual..._

_Me siento mal con este fic..._

_***se va a un rincón***_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío, sexys, sino no estaría aquí. Si pokémon fuera mío, estaría jugando Omega Sapphire y Alpha Ruby en este momento._

_**Advertencias:**__ GrantedShipping. Incomprensión de la relación amor-odio que existe entre Kotone y Silver. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional: **__Sé que Kotone solo está en el juego, pero yo soy malota y TENIA que colocarla porque... ¿¡quién más sacaría de quicio a Silver, eh EH?! Digo, aparte de Blue...y...Gold...y...medio planeta..._

* * *

—Qué bonito paisaje, Lance—Sonrió Yellow, sentada en medio de un campo de flores junto al ex-Alto Mando. Este se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara el comentario. Chuchu se acurrucó contra el Dragonite del mayor, dejando a Yellow impresionada de lo rápido que se llevaban bien.

Incluso más que ellos.

—Me dijiste que querías algo que dibujar, así que hazlo—replicó Lance, dando un resoplido y lanzándole el block a Yellow. La chica soltó una pequeña risa, pero en vez de ponerse a trazar lo que sería uno de sus mejores dibujos, se acostó entre las flores de colores, mirando el amplio manto azul que cubría el cielo, el cual cada vez se oscurecía más y más.

Observó a Lance, simplemente sentado con calma, como si aquel sitio lo relajara.

Recordó que le había preguntado aquella tarde, aprovechando su buen humor, sobre si conocía algún lugar que le hiciera sentir en casa. Al principio, Lance pareció reacio a hacerlo, pero luego de una discusión en la que solo participó él, con un tono lleno de fastidio, le masculló un "vamos" para que subiera a su Dragonite.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, al ver a la niña temblar por el frío que acarreaba la noche. No sabía cómo rayos había terminado siendo amigo de ella, porque eran personalidades tan distintas—olvidando el hecho de que intentó hacerle daño, por no decir matarla—, pero aún así el destino parecía querer unirles.

Claro, como si la vida ya estuviera escrita.

Se quitó la chamarra con cuidado, y luego la puso sobre los hombros de la rubia, cubriéndola.

Después Yellow decía que no era buen amigo.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de carmín.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó.

Lance intentó ignorarla, principalmente porque la última vez que se quedó mirándola fijamente, terminó ruborizado por todos sus ridículos pensamientos. Esos estúpidos, ridículos pensamientos que le hacían imaginar a Yellow tratándolo más allá de como a un amigo.

¿Verdad que eran cosas idiotas?

—No quiero que te enfermes—fue lo único que respondió, cruzándose de brazos y endureciendo el rostro, esperando a que seguramente ella le devolviera su chaqueta, alegando que no la necesitaba.

Claro que en vez de eso, Yellow se movió hasta quedar a su lado, recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

Desde donde estaba, Lance podía percibir perfectamente el aroma a bosque que Yellow aún tenía impregnado en su cabello y ropa.

—Necesito mi espacio personal—pero ella se había quedado dormida cómodamente. Las cejas de Lance formaron una línea recta sobre sus ojos. ¿Era en serio? Resistió las ganas de gritarle que se despertara, quería hacerlo, no negaría que era una molestia en aquel momento, sin embargo...—, ugh—No tuvo más remedio que levantarla para dejarla sobre su Dragonite con el fin de volver a Kanto.

Oh, le harían tantas preguntas...

* * *

—¡Lance!¡No me digas que secuestraste a Yellow-senpai!—gritó Kotone, mirando al pelirrojo cargar a la joven, para luego dejarla recostada en uno de los muebles de la guarida de Silver en Kanto. Él frunció el ceño, irritado ante la insinuación de la castaña, y murmuró una maldición.

—Claro que no, solo se durmió.

—¡Awww!¡Silver!¡Lance es muy tierno...!¡Auch!—Lance le interrumpió, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que dejase de hacer escándalo. Observó a Yellow dormitar en el sofá, y le quitó la chamarra, colgándola en el respaldar de una silla de madera.

Silver llegó de pronto, guardando a Sneasel en su pokébola y notando la extraña situación que se había generado en su base secreta. Lance estaba junto a Yellow, atento a cada movimiento que hacía mientras dormía y Kotone se sobaba la cabeza, porque el golpe le dolió más de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió?

Lance se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder, y lanzó el block de dibujo a una mesa cercana. Se levantó pesadamente, despidiéndose de Kotone y de su aprendiz, para luego marcharse a Johto. Necesitaba pensar seriamente las cosas.

—Ah... Silver, hola—Sonrió Kotone, ampliamente, de esa manera en la que solo ella lo hacía, y el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

—Idiota.

—¡Hey!¡No me digas así!

—Kotone—murmuró Silver, dejando de lado la discusión que mantenía junto a la joven—Lance está enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?

—No tienes ni idea.

—Y Yellow lo está de él, ¿verdad?

—Vaya, Silvy, estás aprendiendo de Blue-senpai, siempre dándose cuenta...—Silver entonces se giró, ignorándola mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás que tenía en su guarida secreta. Lo único que Kotone pudo escuchar decir al pelirrojo, fue una sencilla oración que le hizo molestar:

—No insultes a Nee-san, idiota.

* * *

_;A; SALIO DEL ASQUITO_

_No es mi mejor trabajo, pero estoy segura de que al menos a alguien le gustó... ¿cierto? ._._

_¡¿CIERTO?! OAO_

_**~Ravie ono**_


End file.
